7 Things I Hate About You
by Namie Amalia
Summary: Ternyata Tessai dan Yoruichi bakat nulis skenario! Urahara pun bikin drama dari skenario yang dibuat Yoruichi dan Tessai dengan Kon dan Ririn sebagai pemeran utamanya! WARNING: Gaje, nggak lucu, garing, OOC. For Vivaration Festival! maap telat T.T


wuah! telat! gomeeeenn~!

2. May

**7 Things I Hate About You**

Pair: KonxRirin

Disclaimer: Bleach © Kubo Tite

7 Things © Miley Cyrus

Kenapa saya pake KonxRirin? Jawabanya sederhana. Karena temanya HatexLove. Kon menyukai Ririn sementara Ririn cenderung membencinya. Itu aja. Sebelumnya, thanks to Kazu yang udah ngasih semangat dan juga kalian-kalian yang udah membaca fic abal ini.

WARNING: Song Fic, Full OOC, abal nan gaje.

Orang-orang Soul Society berserta para konpaku dan Ichigo berkumpul di rumah Urahara. Tepatnya di ruang tamu Urahara. Sempit-sempit deh.

"Woooii, sempiiiit!" seru Ikakku.

"Ukkh, aku harus mandi setelah ini!" jerit Yumichika ngipas-ngipas pake HP (emang kerasa?) pelacak hollownya.

"Mana sih, Urahara-san?" desah Rukia mengelap dahinya yang penuh keringat dengan saputangan.

SREG!

Pintu geser ala Jepang itu dibuka lebar-lebar. Tampaklah Urahara dan pengikutnya (baca: Jinta, Ururu, Tessai, dan Yoruichi). Begitu wajah-wajah tanpa dosa itu muncul, anak-anak (orang-orang Soul Society, sebut aja anak-anak SS, ya) menimpuknya dengan berbagai barang. Ada tomat, chiki, semangkanya Hitsugaya, anduk bekas ingusnya Kon, sampe saputangan penuh keringatnya Rukia. Sementara yang ditimpuk (baca: Urahara) cengar-cengir aja. Tanpa dosa. Dia cuma menghindar dan melindungi dirinya sendiri pake kipas kesayangannya.

"Tenang sodara-sodara sebangsa dan setanah air!" ucap Urahara agak keras, membuat anak-anak SS diam sebentar. "Saya mengundang kalian, berserta para konpaku yang budiman untuk karena…."

"Karenaaa?"

"Karena saya akan mengadakan pesta!" putus Urahara.

"Yeeeeii!" anak-anak SS jejingkrakan seneng. Apalagi Rangiku dan Ikakku. Aroma dan nikmatnya sake sudah terbayang di kepala mereka. Sementara itu, Kon dan Renji mengelap iler ngebayangin makanan dan pisang (?) bertebaran dimana-mana.

BRAK!

Semua terdiam. Mereka duduk lagi—dengan manis pastinya. Yoruichi menggebrak meja kesal. Cewek berambut ungu itu memulai, "Harap tenang ya! ini emang ide Kisuke dan karena kalian udah kesenengan gitu, kalian harus setuju apa yang Kisuke pinta. Oke?"

Anak-anak terdiam. Mereka mikir sebentar. Waduh, tua-tua gitu kan Urahara licik. Serem juga ngebayangin ntar mereka suruh tari perut, nggak cewek nggak cowok. Hii….

"Tenang, akomodasi ditanggung panitia deh! Kalian tinggal ngikutin apa yang disuruh Urahara-san aja susah amat!" ejek Jinta.

"Konsumsi?"

"Serahkan pada Tessai!"

"Emang ada acara apa sih?" Ishida bertanya. Penasaran.

Senyum Urahara mengembang lagi. "Pertanyaan bagus dari Saudara Ishida! Begini ya, kami—aku, Yoruichi, Jinta, Tessai, Jinta, dan Ururu—telah memutuskan untuk membuat pesta kecil-kecilan karena Winter War telah berakhir! Kalian pasti senang kan? Kami tahu di Soul Society tak dibuat pesta untuk menyambut berakhirnya Winter War, jadi kami membuat pesta untuk kalian yang telah berjuang dengan baik disana! Sekalian merayakan datangnya musim panas (iya, emang nggak nyambung!)!Ada pisang, berbagai jenis sake, cewek-cewek cantik berdada besar, kue berbentuk chappy, semangka, cowok imut-imut… apalagi?"

Deg!

Iman anak-anak SS tergoda. Terutama Renji, Kon, Rukia, Hitsugaya, Rangiku, dan Ikakku. Waduh….

"Nggak aneh-aneh kan?" tanya Hitsugaya ragu.

"NGGAK! Percaya deh…. Suer!"

"Atau… kalian takut?" tantang Jinta. Anak-anak SS langsung terdiam sambil menatap Jinta penuh emosi. Masa mereka yang udah ngalahin Aizen dekaka kalah sih sama tantangan Urahara?

Pancingan Jinta berhasil.

"Oke!" Ichigo berdiri mewakili teman-temannya. "Tap—"

Sebelum Ichigo melanjutkan kata-katanya, Urahara menjabat tangan Ichigo dan memotong kata-kata Ichigo. "Saya terima persetujuan Ichigo dan teman-temannya dalam membantu saya menjalankan pesta ini. Sah?"

"SAH!" seru Jinta, Ururu, Tessai, dan Yoruichi bersengkongkol.

"HEI!" pekik Ichigo diikuti yang lain. "Emang acaranya apa sih? Kita nggak disuruh jadi kuli kan?"

Urahara senyam-senyum genit dibalik kipasnya. Ia menjetikkan jari, memerintahkan Ururu dan Jinta mengambil papan tulis. Setelah kedua anak itu kembali, Urahara mengambil spidol dan menulis besar-besar di papan tulis.

ACARA UNTUK PESTA MUSIM PANAS: DRAMA

"UAPAAAA?"

"Yap! Drama!" kata Urahara tersenyum puas. Penuh kemenangan.

"Drama apa?" tanya Orihime.

"Begini ya, setelah sekian lama, aku baru tahu kalau kita punya penulis skenario tercanggih abad ini; Tessai dan Yoruichi!" Urahara bertepuk tangan meriah. Dasar bego, anak-anak SS ngikut tepok tangan juga. "Untuk mengetes bagus atau tidaknya skenario mereka, hanya ada satu cara. Yaitu… mementaskannya menjadi sebuah drama! Betul?"

"Betuuuul!" sambut anak-anak SS dengan tampang bloon bin cengo bin bego.

"Begitulah! Karena itulah drama ini diadakan!"

"Tu-tunggu!" potong Hitsugaya. Waduh, Kapten Cebol ini akhirnya menyadari rencana licik Urahara. "Maksudnya? Jadi alasan pesta itu bohong? Sebenarnya kalian ingin menjebak kami untuk bermain drama kan?"

"UAPAAA?"

Lagi-lagi Urahara hanya bisa senyam-senyum mesum. "Karena itulah, saya mengumpulkkan kalian disini! Silahkan ambil kertas yang ada di toples ini," Urahara menyodorkan toples yang penuh berisi kertas yang digulung-gulung.

Lagi-lagi, anak SS manut aja. Mereka ngambil kertas itu satu-satu.

"Oke! Siapa yang jadi Putri?" tanya Urahara.

"Aaahh! Akuu!" seru Ririn.

"Hah? Serius?" anak-anak SS melongokkan kepalanya ke Ririn yang dari tadi tak bersuara. Sebenernya tu anak udah heboh sih, tapi dia kan cuma konpaku, omongannya nggak dianggep plus nggak kedengeran meskipun cempreng.

"Iyaaa! Nih liat!" Ririn menyodorkan kertasnya. Ia memamerkan kertas bertulisan 'PUTRI' itu pada orang-orang. Setelah meyakinkan anak-anak, Ririn segera komat-kamit baca doa. Nggak lupa air putihnya. Ntar tinggal disembur ke Kon yang ada di depannya (halah). Nggak deh, kasian si Kon dihajar mulu sama Rangiku. Jadi Ririn yang baik hati dan tidak sombong itu hanya komat-kamit aja. Ia berdoa sambil berlinangan air mata, _semoga pangerannya Ichigo… semoga pangerannya Ichigo…._ Sementara itu Urahara menulis nama Ririn di sebelah kata 'PUTRI:'

"Pangeran?" sahut Urahara.

"SAYAAA!"

"Heh?" Ririn cengo. Matanya yang tadi terpejam terbuka. Siapa tuh?

Astaga….

Jangan bilang itu….

OMG! Beneran itu….

KON!

Ririn pingsan dengan sukses.

"Kakaaaakk… aku menjadi Pangeraaan! Maukah kakak jadi putrinya?" Kon segera menghambur ke pelukan Rukia, tapi langsung di tendang. Setelah itu, Kon menghambur lagi ke pelukan Rangiku, tapi langsung dipites (kutu kaliii…) sama Rangiku. Ichigo yang kasian mengangkat Kon dari lantai.

"Udah deh Kon, mana mungkin Rukia atau Rangiku jadi Putri? Putrinya itu tuh si Ririn. Mati, mati deh lu ditabokin mulu!"

"He? Ririn? Ririn yang itu?" tanya Kon polos. Emang kayaknya dia doang yang nggak nyambung dari tadi. Tapi begitu tau Ririn yang jadi lawan mainnya, Kon langsung bersemangat. Matanya berbinar-binar, bahagiaaa banget. Karena menurutnya, Ririnlah konpaku terseksi (cihui!) di dunia ini (maklum, konpaku kebanyakan kan cowok *sotoy mode on*. Kecuali kalo dalam wujud manusia…, wuah, kalah jauh dari Orihime deh, boro-boro Rangiku. Tapi Kon akui, wujud manusianya manis, walaupun Kon lebih suka wujud bonekanya. Kenapa? Karena wujud bonekanya ayam. Ayam kan, pantatnya seksi (/dhiiessk!/ author dikeroyok massa atas pimpinan Ririn dan unggas). Eh, apa burung ya? Tau ah, kerajinan amat mikirin kayak gitu.

"Iyaaalah! Emang Ririn yang mana lagi?" Renji menyentil belakang kepala Kon yang ada tanda + biru bikinan Ishida. Ishida yang ada disamping Ichigo dan Renji segera mencak-cak sebel. Dia merebut Kon dan segera merapikan jahitan + itu.

"Uaaakkhh! Mati akuuu!" jerit Kon.

"Ayahku tahu… aku berpacaran dengan—" Renji dangdutan.

PLETAK!

Yoruichi menjitak Renji kesal. "Dengerin!"

"Hiee… iya, Yoruichi-sama!"

"Monyet 1?" tanya Urahara. Diam. Tak ada yang mengaku.

"Renji, kamu dapat siapa?" bisik Ichigo pelan, takut kedengeran Yoruichi.

"Monyet 1…. Eh? Gue dipanggil ya?"

"Monyet 1?" panggil Urahara lagi.

"Sayaaa!" seru Renji sambil mengacungkan tangan.

* * *

Hari ini hari pementasan drama. Tapi bukannya drama, malah kayak panggung unyil. Abis pemeran utamanya boneka semua. Tadinya sih, Ririn mau pake wujud manusianya, tapi karena si Kon nggak punya wujud manusia, terpaksa deh Ririn pake wujud boneka. Awalnya, Kon—yang kayaknya udah naksir Ririn dari dulu tapi nggak ditanggepin—maksa Ichigo buat minjemin wujudnya, dan seperti yang sudah kita duga, Ichigo nolak mentah-mentah sampe giginya copot (lho?). Apalagi ntar ada satu scene Ichigo bareng sama Kon. Susah dong kalo gantian?

Karena pemeran utamanya boneka semua, Ishida yang kebagian jadi Raja a.k.a. bokapnya Ririn—yang cuma main 1 scene doang, paling pertama, pas Rajanya mati—ditarik Yoruichi buat ngejait baju. Sementara itu, Rukia jadi narator, Ichigo jadi ketua preman alias preman 1, Chad jadi preman 2, Ikakku jadi preman 3, Renji jadi monyet, Noba jadi pelayannya Ririn, Kurodo jadi pengawalnya Ririn, Inoue jadi Ratu a.k.a. nyokapnya Ririn, Yumichika jadi Penasihat Ratu. Hitsugaya jadi Raja Kerajaan Sebelah a.k.a. bokapnya Kon, Rangiku jadi Ratu Kerajaan Sebelah a.k.a. nyokapnya Kon. Sementara itu, sisanya jadi orang-orang belakang panggung. Urahara jadi sutradara, Yoruichi jadi produser, Tessai—serta Yoruichi—jadi peulis skenario sekaligus seksi konsumsi, Yumichika—yang adegannya sedikit—diseret jadi tukang make up, terus Jinta dan Ururu mondar-mandir aja jadi seksi repot.

Atas usul Rukia, di dramanya nanti ada lagunya yang mewakili cerita drama tersebut. Usul itu dianggap baik oleh Yoruichi dan Tessai selaku penulis skenario. Usul Rukia yang numpang lewat itu malah jadi penderitaan bagi Rukia sendiri, karena selain harus bacain narasi, dia disuruh main piano sekalian. Kalo gitu nggak usah usul aja deh!

Di hari yang bersejarah itu…, hari dimana Kon dan Ririn akan menjadi satu dalam sebuah drama romantis…. Kon sudah berniat, sudah bertekad sekuat baja; Ia akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Ririn! Di depan semua anak-anak SS! Wuih, romantis nggak tuh? (author mau nulis norak, tapi nggak tega sama Kon =.=a).

Lucunya, mereka tuh repot banget. Padahal yang nonton cuma Urahara, Yoruichi, Tessai, Jinta, sama Ururu. Paling-paling Isshin, Ryuuken, Karin, sama Yuzu doang yang dateng—itupun kalo sempet. Tapi kedatangan keluarga Kurosaki itu bikin Ichigo deg-degan, makanya dia yang paling repot. Tadinya para pejabat Gotei 13 diundang sih, hanya saja mereka masih repot ngurusin bekas-bekas Winter War, jadi mereka meminta Urahara merekamnya lalu nanti dikasih ke mereka gitu. Di belakang panggung anak-anak SS berkumpul membentuk lingkaran besar. Beberapa detik lagi, mereka akan pentas.

Ichigo mengulurkan tangan. Di benaknya, bayangan Sang Ayah Tercinta berteriak-teriak norak. "Demi rasa malu gue yang gue pertaruhkan di panggung ini."

Ikakku meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Ichigo. "Demi berbagai jenis sake yang belum pernah kuminum sebelumnya."

Rangiku ikutan. "Demi bau sake—yang bahkan sudah terhirup baunya."

Hitsugaya juga. "Demi semangka yang dingin."

Kon loncat ke tangan Ichigo dan ikut-ikutan. "Demi suksesnya penembakanku dan acara ini dan… wanita-wanita cantik berdada besar di luar sana…."

PLETAK!

"Eh, penembakan, Kon?" kuping Rangiku bergerak-gerak. Rukia berdesis pelan, menyuruh mereka diam. Dia musti cepet-cepet karena harus baca narasi awal.

"YOSH!" seru mereka. Sedetik kemudian, mereka lari berpencar-pencar.

Sementara di balik tirai panggung, Urahara mengetes TOA-nya.

"Tes-tes… satu-dua…. Oke kawan-kawanku, bersiap…," Urahara mendekatkan _walkie-talkie _(bener nggak tulisannya?). "Siap, Rukia?"

"Siap!" balas Rukia.

"_Ready, set… 1…2…3…!"_

"Para hadirin sekalian. Terima kasih telah datang ke pertunjukkan drama ini. Drama ini berjudul 7 Things I Hate About You dengan skenario buatan Tessai-san dan Yoruichi-san. Ide drama ini juga diambil dari lagu Miley Cyrus berjudul yang sama.

"Tersebutlah pada jaman dahulu kala, disebuah Kerajaan mungil di tepi laut bernama Kerajaan Tevilla. Rakyat Tevilla amat bahagia, aman, dan sejahtera, karena Sang Raja, bernama Raja Ishida, sangat perhatian dan baik hati terhadap rakyat kecil. Namun, saat Negeri itu sedang makmur-makmurnya, Sang Raja jatuh sakit. Harus ada yang menggantikan Sang Raja, namun apa daya, Sang Raja hanya memiliki satu anak dan anak itu perempuan, bernama Putri Ririn…."

JRENG! Tirai dibuka. Tampak Ishida sedang tidur di kasur dan Orihime menangis tersedu-sedu disebelahnya. Sementara Ririn duduk di sebelah Orihime, ikut menangis.

"Oh, Ayahandaku… jangan pergi…, siapa yang akan merawat dan menjaga Negeri Tevilla jikalau engkau pergi? Ibunda dan akupun pasti akan kesepian…," isak Ririn penuh penghayatan. Kon yang melihat dari jauh makin deg-degan. Ririn… manis bangeet.

"Suamiku…, maafkanlah daku yang tak pernah bisa menjadi istri yang baik bagimu…, maafkanlah segala kesalahanku padamu…, tapi janganlah engkau pergi, wahai suamiku…, hiks!" Orihime juga ikut terisak. Sementara itu Ishida yang tiduran—nggak keliatan mukanya—udah memerah wajahnya. Asli, malu banget digituin. Mana abis itu dialognya dia lagi.

Ishida menggenggam tangan Orihime dengan muka sewarna kepiting rebus."Wahai Istriku, dan Putriku tersayang… aku…uhuk-uhuk! Aku tak kuat lagi…, uhuk! Maaf…aku…harus…pergi…uhuk!"

Rukia memainkan pianonya. Suara-suara suram menghiasi panggung. Genggaman Ishida terlepas. Ia (pura-pura) meninggal.

"TIDAAAAAKKK!" jerit Orihime dan Ririn membahana. Isak tangis mereka mengalir deras.

"AYAAAAAAHANDAAAAA!" pekik Ririn berbalik menghadap penonton, lalu mengadahkan kepalanya keatas. Tirai ditutup. Yoruichi dan Urahara menggut-manggut, puas. _Bagus juga aktingnya di Ririn…._

Rukia berdehem sebentar, lalu berbicara lagi, "Beberapa bulan setelah kematian Raja, Ratu dan Putri selalu murung dan berduka. Mereka tak bisa mengurus Negeri dengan baik, membuat para rakyat sedih. Yumichika selaku Penasihat segera memberi saran untuk menjodohkan Putri Ririn dan Pangeran Negeri Sebelah. Namun, tanpa sepengetahuan Putri dan Ratu, sebenarnya Penasihat merencanakan sesuatu yang jahat dan ingin merebut Negeri Tevilla ke tangannya."

Tirai terbuka lagi. Yumichika masuk dan mondar-mandir. Alisnya berkerut-kerut merencanakan sesuatu yang pastinya jahat. Lalu tiba-tiba Orihime masuk. Wajahnya tampak cemas.

"Yumichika… aku tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa! Rakyat bersedih, aku tak bisa memimpin mereka! Apa yang harus kulakukan?" keluh Orihime sambil duduk di singgasana. Yumichika tersenyum angker. Ia mendekati Orihime dan duduk di sebelahnya sambil mengelus pundak Orihime lembut.

"Wahai Ratuku…, aku ingin sekali membantumu, tapi aku tak bisa…. Aku tak punya hak mengatur Negeri ini karena aku hanyalah penasihat," Yumichika menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahi dan menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang. Orihime merubah posisi duduknya, tampak kasihan.

"Yumichika…. Tentu saja kau bisa! Kau adalah penasihatku," ucap Orihime hati-hati.

"Maaf, Yang Mulia, tapi tetap saja… aku tak bisa ikut campur, karena…saranku ini sangat pribadi," Yumichika kini menatap Orihime lembut, namun licik, dan mengelus pundak Orihime pelan, lalu naik sampai ke leher, lalu ke pipi, lalu ke rambut. Adegan itu nggak ada di drama, makanya Ishida, Ikakku, Ichigo, dan cowok-cowok yang laen udah gemes ngeliatnya. Untung Orihime polos, jadi ia ikutan improvisasi.

Tangan Orihime menyentuh tangan Yumichika yang mengelusnya dari tadi, lalu menggenggamnya erat. "Katakan padaku, Yumichika, apa saranmu itu?"

Yumichika senyum kesenengan. Nggak tau itu akting atau beneran. "Maafkan Hamba jika ini melukai hati Yang Mulia…."

"Tentu tidak, Yumichika…, aku selalu menghormati pendapatmu…, katakan, apa saranmu?"

"Saran hamba…," senyum licik muncul di wajah Yumichika. "Jodohkan Putri Ririn dengan Pangeran Kon dari Negeri Sebelah…."

Mata Orihime membulat. "Ta-tapi, mereka masih kecil!"

Mata Yumichika meredup. Ia menunduk dalam-dalam. "Maafkan Hamba, Yang Mulia…, sudah kuduga, ini saran yang buruk sekali…."

"Tidak, tidak Yumichika, maafkan aku! Tapi… kalau Ririn dijodohkan dengan Pangeran Kon… artinya Negeri ini pindah ke tangan Negeri Sebelah?"

"Tentu tidak, Ratuku…. Justru ini menambah baik hubungan Negeri ini dengan Negeri Sebelah. Ratuku, bayangkanlah, Negeri ini makmur di tangan Pangeran Kon dan Putri Ririn. Lagipula…, bukankah dulu mereka sahabat kecil? Tidakkah mereka serasi?"

Orihime menatap tembok jauh ke depan, seolah menerawang. "Ya, ya… aku ingat…. Ya, pasti Ririn juga mau! Tapi… kalau Pangeran Kon tidak mau memimpin negeri ini… bagaimana? Lagipula mereka masih muda! Masih butuh beberapa tahun lagi untuk memmpin negeri. Apalagi kudengar Raja Hitsugaya dari Negeri Sebelah ingin turun takhta dan akan memberikan posisinya kepada anaknya. Kalau begitu—"

"Ratuku… Ratuku…," ucap Yumichika menenangkan Orihime. "Tenanglah…. Maaf, mungkin aku kurang ajar, tapi… kalau Pangeran Kon menjadi Raja di Negeri Sebelah, aku siap menjadi Raja Negeri ini. Aku… siap menjadi Rajamu, Ratuku yang Mulia."

Yumichika mencium tangan Orihime dan membungkuk di hadapannya. Tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangannya, Yumichika mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari sakunya."

"Oh, Yumichika…."

"Aku tahu, Ratuku, aku tahu…. Ini terlalu cepat kan? Tapi… aku mencintaimu," Yumichika menyodorkan kotak berselimut beludru merah berisi cincin berlian-pasti-mahal.

"Yumichika…," Orihime melepaskan genggaman tangan Yumichika. Ia berjalan mendekati jendela dan menerawang jauh dari balik jendela. "Jika itu bisa membuat Ririn Anakku bahagia dan rakyatku senang…. Aku bersedia."

Senyum licik tercetak di wajah Yumichika. "Ah, tentu saja, Ratuku."

Tirai ditutup.

Gara-gara akting Yumichika dan Orihime yang sempurna—nyaris tanpa celah—Rukia sempat melongo sesaat. Setelah sadar, ia berdehem sebentar lalu melanjutkan.

"Putri Ririn pun diberi tahu soal perjodohannya dengan Pangeran Kon. Putri Ririn sedih, karena ia bertemu Pangeran Kon waktu masih kecil, dan sekarang, ia tak tahu wajah Pangeran Kon seperti apa. Hubungan mereka hanya lewat surat yang diantarkan Noba, pelayan Putri Ririn."

Tirai dibuka lagi. Tampaklah Putri Ririn duduk di tepi jendela, menatap langit biru yang sebenernya hanya lukisan. Tak lama kemudian, pintu kamar di ketuk.

"Masuk!" seru Putri Ririn. Noba masuk dan membungkuk sebentar.

"Putri Ririn, saya datang untuk mengantarkan surat dari Pangeran Kon," ucap Noba sambil memberikan surat digenggamannya pada Putri Ririn. Putri Ririn mengangguk malas, lalu menyuruh Noba keluar—tak lupa berterima kasih sebelumnya.

"Hh…," Putri Ririn mengeluh. Ia membaca surat itu sebentar, lalu beranjak ke meja belajarnya dan menulis sesuatu.

Sementara itu, Rukia menyetel kaset Miley Cyrus yang 7 Things ditambah permainan piano Rukia.

_I probably shouldn't say this__  
__But at times I get so scared__  
__When I think about the previous__  
__Relationship we shared_

Mulut Ririn mengap-mengap. Maksudnya _lypsing_ gitu. Pokoknya Ririn keren deh! 4 jempol (plus jempol kaki) buat konpaku imut itu. Menghayati banget.

Di bagian "_Relationship we shared"_ Rukia mem-pause kasetnya. Ia melanjutkan narasi. "Sementara itu Pangeran Kon juga penasaran dan ingin bertemu dengan Putri Ririn. Namun, karena takut Puteri Ririn kecewa, ia pura-pura menjadi tukang kebun istana dan mengamati kebiasaan Putri Ririn sebelum menyesal nantinya."

Tirai dibuka lagi, masih situasi yang sama. Ririn menatap jendela dan Noba mengetuk pintu. Setelah Noba masuk, Ririn bertanya.

"Ada apa sih, kok ribut banget di luar?"

"Ah, ada tukang kebun baru, Nona," jawab Noba.

"Siapa?"

"Entahlah, ia mengaku bernama Nok."

Alis Ririn berkerut. Ia memutuskan untuk menghampiri si Nok-Nok itu. Tirai tertutup sebentar, lalu terbuka lagi saat Putri Ririn sudah sampai di taman. Di taman, si Nok ada bersama Kurodo, pengawal Putri Ririn dan seekor monyet—yang anehnya, tuh' monyet lebih besar daripada Putri, Pelayan, Pengawal, dan Tukang Kebonnya!

"Ke-kenapa bisa ada monyet disini?" pekik Putri Ririn.

"Maafkan aku, Tuan Putri," Nok membungkuk. "Ini adalah Renji, monyet peliharaanku."

"Aku tak suka monyet! Bawa di pergi dari sini!" jerit Putri Ririn.

"Maaf, Nok, tapi Putri fobia dengan monyet," jelas Kurodo. Nok mengangguk mengerti lalu menyuruh monyetnya pergi.

Rukia membacakan narasi lagi ketika Nok—alias Kon (emang nggak kreatip, nama dibalik doang)—menyuruh monyetnya pergi. Saat Rukia membacakan narasi, Kon, Ririn, Noba, dan Kurodo berpamtomim mengikuti narasi.

"Sejak itu, hubungan Putri Ririn dan Pangeran Kon—yang menyamar sebagai Nok—memburuk. Semua yang Nok kerjakan selalu ada minusnya di mata Putri Ririn. Nok menjadi kesal, dan mereka sering bertengkar. Hanya Nok-lah yang berani menentang Putri Ririn. Namun…, tiba-tiba Nok menghilang. Ia meninggalkan surat yang berisi pemberhentian kerjanya. Nok menghilang tepat pada saat Putri Ririn butuh pengalih soal perjodohannya. Padahal…, ia sering curhat juga dengan Nok, tapi Nok malah menghilang begitu dibutuhkan."

_It was awesome but we lost it__  
__It's not possible for me not to care__  
__And now we're standing in the rain__  
__But nothing's ever gonna change__  
__Until you hear, my dear_

Kini adegan dimana Ririn dan Kon bertengkar. Itu mah, gampang banget! Mereka nggak usah akting, beneran juga bisa.

"Nok! Kau ini gimana sih? Kerja yang bener dong, liat tuh, guntingan rumput disitu nggak bener!" bentak Putri Ririn diikuti Noba dan Kurodo.

"Memangnya kau bisa menggunting lebih rapi? Hah?" tantang Kon.

"Tentu saja!" Ririn menyambar gunting di tangan Kon dan memotong rumput itu sebaik mungkin. Tapi hasilnya… sangat mengecewakan sodara-sodara!

"Hahahaha… apaan tuh, masa kayak gitu rapi?" Kon tertawa sampe guling-guling. Kurodo dan Noba menahhan tawa mereka. Muka Putri pun memerah malu.

"Huh, dasar sombong! Baru begitu aja udah belagu!" Putri Ririn menyumpah-nyumpah.

Tirai ditutup kembali. Lalu beberapa detik kemudian, tirai dibuka.

"Noooookkk~!" suara manja cempreng Ririn membahana. Nok menoleh. Ririn menghampiri Nok dengan kaki dihentak-hentakkan ke tanah. Sang Putri datang dengan wajah murka karena Nok tak mengerjakan tugasnya dengan baik. Bukannya motongin rumput, dia malah ngajak Noba dan Kurodo main! Waduh, emosi Sang Putri naek mendadak dong, secara, Noba dan Kurodo kan ce-esnya die!

"Kau gimana sih? Masa—bla bla bla bla…," omelan Ririn panjang sekali. Nok sampai mau tidur di buatnya.

Lalu tirai tertutup dan terbuka lagi. Adegan dimana Ririn memaksa Nok menjadi pelayannya, menggantikan Noba yang sakit. Mereka ada di kamar Ririn dan Sang Putri rupanya lagi asyik ngerjain si Nok. Tiba-tiba hujan turun. Nok menoleh ke aeah jendela.

"Kau kenapa sih?" suara Putri Ririn melembut. "Ini kan cuma hujan biasa? Kok dari tadi gelisah banget…."

"Maaf, tapi saya memang gelisah Riri—iya, Tuan Putri. Bunga Mawar yang baru saya tanam kemarin belum disiram dan niatnya mau saya siram hari ini. Untung hujan, saya jadi lega deh," jelas Nok. Mendengar ucapan Nok, Putri Ririn teringat perintahnya untuk menanam bunga Mawar. Oh….

Tirai tertutup dan terbuka lagi. Sekarang adalah salah satu adegan yang paling Kon tunggu! Nok menyatakan cintanya! Kon bersemangat naik ke panggung.

"Putri Ririn… kalau kubilang aku mencintaimu…, bagaimana?" tanya Kon sebagai Nok. Muka Ririn memerah. Baru ia mau menjawab, tapi kepotong sama Nok. "Hahahaha… mukamu lucu banget, lho! Putri Ririn mukanya bisa merah juga ya? aku baru tahu…. Tenang-tenang, yang tadi bercanda, aku kan suka sama Ratu Rangiku dari Negeri Sebelah—"

Namun Ririn lari. Dalam skenario sih, Ririn harusnya marah-marah sambil nangis, tapi kayaknya si Ririn improvisasi. Dia berlari ke dalam panggung sambil menghapus air matanya. Kon yang kebingungan akan improvisasi Ririn cuma bisa celingak-celinguk bingung. Tirai pun di tutup.

Ririn langsung kabur ke toilet. Ia menghapus air matanya. Tadi itu bukan akting, dia beneran. Beneran kecewa kalo Kon—eh, tunggu dulu, deh! Maksudnya? Alis Ririn mengerut. Maksudnya dia suka gitu sama Kon? Wualah, mana mungkin! Ririn menggetok kepalanya sendiri. Dia kan sukanya sama Ichigo, kok malah sama Kon, sih? Setelah tenang, Ririn keluar dan beralasan kalo dia berimprovivasi tadi karena kebelet. Untung semua maklum. Tapi Ririn nggak tau aja, kalo Kon tadi beneran bilang cinta! Pengennya sih kata-kata "Tenang-tenang, yang tadi bercanda" itu diapus aja! Kalo soal Rangiku sih… yah, dia emang suka sama Rangiku, tapi –ehem-nya doang!

_The 7 things I hate about you!__  
__The 7 things I hate about you__  
__You're vain, your games, you're insecure__  
__You love me, you like her__  
__You make me laugh, you make me cry__  
__I don't know which side to buy_

Sementara itu, Noba dan Kurodo yang lama sobatan sama Ririn mengetahui apa yang terjadi, namun mereka tak bertanya-tanya lebih lanjut. Tanpa diomongin pun, sebenernya Ririn tahu kalau mereka mendukung Kon untuk menembak Ririn. Padahal mereka tahu, Ririnnya suka sama Ichigo. Huh, temen apaan tuh? Ririn jadi kesel sama mereka. Tapi itu nanti, dia harus tampil prima di atas panggung karena yang nonton kan keluarganya Ichigo!

Tapi entah mengapa, hari Ririn bimbang. Ia kalut. Beberapa kali Urahara sempat menatapnya tajam, kecewa dengan penampilannya. Saat bukan adeganya, Ririn menghela napas dan meminum air mineral yang telah disiapkan. Kenapa dia jadi begini sih? Apa karena pikirannya di toilet tadi? Kalau ia… suka sama…—oh, tidak, rasanya dunia kiamat—Kon? Tanpa sengaja, ia bertemu pandang dengan Kon yang ada di hadapannya. Deg! Jantung Ririn berdegup kencang.

Rasanya semua badannya lemas. Ia tahu tanda-tanda itu…. Kalau jantungnya berdegup keras, kalau seluruh badannya lemas…, artinya…. Oh tidak, bencana menjadi kenyataan! Ia menyukai konpaku singa yang hentai, sok playboy padahal nggak ada yang mau, dan suka pada cewek-cewek berdada besar! Ririn maunya jadi _the one_ buat Kon….

Dreet! Muka Ririn memerah. TIDAAAAAAKKK! Ia berpikiran apa sih?

_Your friends, they're jerks__  
__When you act like them, just know it hurts__  
__I wanna be with the one I know__  
__And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do__  
__You make me love you_

"Rin," Noba mengagetkan Ririn yang masih berlebay-lebay ria dengan pikirannya. Kurodo ada di sampingnya, menyentuh pundak Ririn sok simpati.

"Aku tahu kau tak suka pada Kon, tapi nanti, saat ia menyatakan perasaannya, tolong hormati ya, jangan langsung dibentak. Kasian tuh anak."

HAH?

Ririn cengo.

"Rin, Rin, waktumu tampil tuh!" Kurodo dan Noba mendorong Ririn ke atas panggung. Ririn terpaksa masuk ke panggung dengan nervous bin grogi. Benarkah apa yang dikatakan Noba dan Kurodo? Kon akan menyatakan perasaannya di sini? Di atas panggung ini?

Ririn tak percaya…. Pasti…

Pasti….

Pasti….

Pasti… NORAK BANGET DEH!

TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKK!_  
_

_It's awkward and silent__  
__As I wait for you to say__  
__What I need to hear now__  
__Your sincere apology_

Inilah adegan yang paling Kon tunggu-tunggu. Adegan saat Pangeran Kon—dibantu monyetnya—menyelamatkan Putri Ririn dari para preman-preman. Terus, nanti rencananya, Kon bakal improvisasi. Pasti nanti Ririn bakal terharu dan memeluknya haru (halah). Itu rencananya dari jauh-jauh hari. Ia sudah mempersiapkan diri semaksimal mungkin. Ia udah pasang muka tembok, udah ngasih tanda-tanda ke preman-preman—Ichigo, Ikakku, dan Chad—buat naburin bunga mawar nanti, udah mohon-mohon pada Rukia buat maenin lagu 'Because Of You' nanti, udah… udah segalanya deh! Nanti bakalan romantis banget dan Ririn pasti seneng…

Dalam pikiran Kon.

Dalam mimpi Kon.

Nyatanya….

"…."

"krik krik krik…."

Kon diam tak berdaya. Dia demam panggung! Tolooooong!

Di belakang, Ishida udah komat-kamit baca naskah Kon. Sementara Kon mematung. Harusnya sekarang Kon menyatakan perasaannya begitu Ichigo dekaka kabur. Harusnya sekarang Kon membungkuk dan mencium tangan—err… sayap maksudnya—Ririn. Harusnya….

Kon menatap Ririn tak berdaya. Ririn memelototinya dan pasang wajah cepetan-ngomong-dialognya-ini-bagian-lo-dodol!

"Ririn...ehmm, Putri Ririn…," bisik Kon tercekat.

"Ah, terima kasih atas bantuannya, Nok," ucap Ririn kembali berkonsentrasi. "Tapi…, kemana saja kau selama ini? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana…, siapakah kau sebenarnya?"

Kon terdiam kembali. Membatu. Mampus lu! Dikata nembak gampang? Wakakakak, Ichigo dekaka ngetawain dari balik panggung.

"Putri Ririn… aku…aku…Kon, Pa-nge-ran ne-negeri se-se-sebelah," kata Kon terbata-bata. Sementara itu Urahara dan staf ngomel-ngomel dalam hati.

"Ayo, Kon! Ganbatte! Semangat! Caio!" seru Kurodo dari balik panggung. Kenceeeng banget! Urahara sampe melonjak kaget dengernya. Urahara dan staf pun siap-siap pasang golok nyari orang yanag berani-beraninya nyela. _Gue aja yang sutradara kagak bisa nyela! _Pikir Urahara kesal. Lagian si Kurodo payah juga sih, lagi asik-asik ngeliat Kon tak berdaya gini kan jarang-jarang bo.

"RIRIN! MAUKAH KAU JADI PACARKU?" tereak Kon. Thanks to Kurodo yang udah nyemangatin. Tapi saking semangatnya, Kon bikin anak-anak SS berserta Urahara dan staf jantungan saking kagetnya.

Sementara itu si Ririn ikutan dag-dig-dug. Hampir aja dia pingsan dengernya. Bukan karena suara Kon yang gede, tapi karena napas Kon itu bau. Harap maklum deh. Wajar aja Ririn marah-marah, gaunnya yang dibikinin Ishida cakep-cakep nan wangi jadi bau mulut kan? Siapa coba yang mau tanggung jawab?

"KON!" mata Ririn mengilat marah. Kon bergidik ngeri. "TAU NGGAK SIH, TULISAN DI SKENARIONYA ITU 'PUTRI RIRIN AKU PANGERAN KON, CALON SUAMIMU' BUKAN RIRIN MAUKAH KAU JADI PACARKU, BODOOOOOOOHHH!" pekik Ririn bikin orang-orang yang baru tenang, jantungan lagi.

_When you mean it, I'll believe it__  
__If you text it, I'll delete it__  
__Let's be clear__  
__Oh, I'm not coming back__  
__You're taking 7 steps here__  
_

Akhirnya huru-hara bisa di selesaikan dengan baik. Untung tamu undangannya cuma keluarga Kurosaki doang, jadi bisa diulang lagi. Terpaksa handycam di tangan Urahara di pause dulu.

Adegan terakhir di drama itu adalah, dansa. Dansa di nikahannya Pangeran Kon dan Putri Ririn, sementara di Yumichika sudah diberantas tuntas tas tas tas! Semua dateng di kondangannya Pangeran Kon dan Putri Ririn, Ichigo, Chad, Ikakku, Hitsugaya, Rangiku, deelel kecuali Ishida (kan udah mati), Yumichika (dipenjara) dan Rukia (harus baca narasi)_._

Di pelaminan (emang nikahannya orang sana ada pelaminannya ya? ah, bodo ah! *pletak!*) tangan Ririn tak sengaja bertemu dengan tangan Kon. Kon terkejut, lalu menjauhkan tangannya. Jelas, ia masih malulaaah, dari tadi aja mereka diem terus, ngomong cuma pas baca dialog doang.

Reaksi Kon tadi entah mengapa bikin Ririn sedih. Padahal… ia percaya akan kata-kata Kon tadi. Cobaa aja si Kon nanya lagi, dia bakalan jawab 'iya' deh! _Awas aja kalo si Kon kagak nembak gue lagi, gue bejek-bejek dia, gue jadiin peyek tau rasa! _ Kata Ririn dalam hati dengan dendam membara.

Di akhir scene, Kon diharuskan untuk mencium Ririn. Kemaren-kemaren Kon semangat banget nyium Ririn, namun atas permintaan Ririn kepada Urahara dan staf, ciuman itu diganti. Bukan di bibir tapi di jidat. Yah nggak apa-apa deh.

Tapi sekarang….

Sekarang….

Kon beneran ogah ngelakuinnya! Maluu! Mau taro dimana muka Kon yang ganteng (?) ini, sodara-sodara?

Tapi toh, Kon lakukan juga. Dengan cepat-cepat tentu saja. Setelah membungkuk, Kon langsung kabur ke toilet. Kulitnya yang oranye sempurna kini menjadi merah marun.

_And compared to all the great things__  
__That would take too long to write__  
__I probably should mention the 7 that I like__  
_

Selesai drama, pesta dimulai. Beneran si Kon kebangetan deh! Dia nggak nembak-nembak Ririn lagi! Niat nggak sih? Dari tadi si Ririn udah siap bilang 'iya' tauuuuu!

Dalam hati Ririn mengutuki Kon sambil mikirin tuh anak. Kalo dipikir-pikir, emang Kon itu mesum, dodol, nyebelin, dan lain-lainnya, tapi sebenernya hati tuh boneka baik. Ririn inget, dia suka banget wajah Kon yang sekelilingnya ada segitiga, kayak matahari—padahal maksudnya surai singa. Terus matanya Kon yang manik-manik doang, tapi lucu. Terus baju-baju Kon yang dijaitin Yuzu, terus… waktu… waktu Kon nyium jidatnya…, Ririn terasa dihipnotis.

Ririn jadi inget semua kenangannya dengan Kon. Pas Ririn ngeliat Kon dengan baju-baju feminim yang dijaitin Yuzu, Ririn ketawa ngakak gila-gilaan. Pas Kon ngomong kalo pantat ayam itu seksi sama Kurodo dan Noba—yang kedengeran sama Ririn—Ririn langsung nangis menggerung-gerung. Hiks…Kon….

_The 7 things I like about you!__  
__Your hair, your eyes, your old Levi's__  
__When we kiss I'm hypnotized__  
__You make me laugh, you make me cry__  
__But I guess that's both I'll have to buy__  
_

Apalagi pas tadi tangan mereka nggak sengaja ketemu. Tapi kenapa reaksi Kon kayak gitu? Kemana Kon yang nggak tau malu? Kemanaaa?

Mungkin, kalo Ririn jadi pacarnya, Kon bakalan tobat dan nggak bakal mesum lagi. Karena… Ririn kan maunya jadi _the first and the last, _juga_ the one _gitu lhoo.

Dan… yang paling Ririn suka dari Kon adalah….

Dia bisa membuat Ririn jatuh cinta padanya, pada Kon, konpaku mesum dari semua konpaku baik lainnya.

_Your hands in mine__  
__When we're intertwined, everything's alright__  
__I wanna be with the one I know__  
__And the 7th thing I like most that you do__  
__You make me love you, you do_

Begitulah yang Ririn tulis di diarynya. Sekarang Ririn memeluk dirinya sendiri sambil menangis tersedu-sedu. Orang-orang pada pesta, dia malah mojok sama diarynya. Nyeseeell banget. Kenapa ya, tadi dia malah marah-marah, bukannya bilang 'iya'?

"Ririn…."

Ririn menoleh. Suara itu, suara Kon, mengagetkannya. Ia segera menghapus air matanya.

"Ngapain disini? Puas udah bikin aku malu di depan Ichigo? Hah? Hilang kan kesempatan buat jadi pacarnya Ichigo! Huh!" omel Ririn kesal. Lalu matanya terbelalak begitu melihat Kon asyik membaca diarynya.

"Huaaaa! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Ririn mengambil diarynya paksa. Kalo Kon ngeliat tulisannya tadi gimana? Bisa kege-eran tuh anak! Waduh, gawaaatt!

Kon menatap Ririn serius. "Ririn…."

Ririn membalas tatapan mata Kon penuh air mata. "Kon…."

"Maukah… kau jadi pacarku? Aku… mencintaimu, Rin."

"Oh, tentu saja, Kon…," Ririn terisak haru.

"Ririn…."

Dengan latar belakang bunga mawar warna pink, mereka berlarian dengan _slow motion_.

"Riiriiiiinn…," tangan Kon terbuka lebar, siap memeluk Ririn.

"Kooon…," Ririn pun siap menerima Kon.

DUAKH!

"Adduuuuuuhh!" jerit mereka kesal.

Bukannya berpelukan, kepala merekalah yang bertemu. JEDUK! Hhmm, enaknya….

"Kon! Kau itu gimana sih? Kalo meluk tuh tangannya dibuka lebar-lebar!" omel Ririn sambil mengelus dahinya.

"Lho, tangannya udah terbuka lebar-lebar kok! kau aja tuh yang hobi nyundul bola, kepalaku jadi kenal sundul kan?"

"Eh, enak aja! Emangnya aku pemaen bola apa? Nantang ya? kamu kan nggak bisa bertarung, sementara aku, Kurodo, dan Noba tuh dirancang khusus buat bertarung!"

"Huaa, kau jahat sekali sih! Aku ini kan sudah berstatus pacarmu! Harusnya kau sopan dikit dong! Mentang-mentang bisa bertarung! Memangnya kau doang? Aku juga bisa!"

"Hah? Aku nggak salah denger nih? Pacaarr? Kalo gitu kita putus!"

"Oke, kita putus!"

JEGERRR!

Petir menyambar-nyambar. Mereka berdua yang udah berbalik arah jadi kembali lagi dan berpelukan mesra.

"Kon…," bisik Ririn hampir nangis. "Ki-kita balikan a-aja yuk?"

"Bo-boleh deh."

Putus-nyambung-putus-nyambung-putus-nyambung~

* * *

huaaa! maaf saya telat! Bulan lalu wordnya kurang, skg telat lagi! semoga bulan Juni bisa lebih baik lagi T.T

iya, ini fic emang nggak lucu. Saya tau kok, emang garing banget isinya. Huhuhu... review please~


End file.
